Robin Kurosawa
General Name: Robin Kurosawa Age: 14 Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: 110 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Teal Skin: Fair Body type: Skinny, stick-like, feminine Robin is young in appearance, very thin, but seems to be delicate instead of undernourished. The striking contrast between dark hair and pale skin provides Robin with a rare sort of beauty. Robin almost exclusively wears black clothing, often accented with or accompanied by blue or green to match the teal eyes. Personality Robin loves pulling pranks above all other things, especially while standing on rooftops. Some would think this to be an unbecoming behaviour, but Robin doesn't care. Robin feels ashamed when adults reprimand lecture on about what Robin should and should not be doing. Robin finds everything to be funny, but will be serious when the time calls for it (such as in fights). Robin tries to avoid acting feminine, but some things are inevitable. Likes * Pranks, outwitting others * Magical Teru Teru Bouzu dolls * The colours black and teal * Writing Dislikes * Being reprimanded/lectured * Not being allowed to do stuff * Being called a child/being too young History Robin grew up in Freesia Town, in Fiore, with his two parents. Both were capable of small amounts of magic, and taught this to him at a young age, since the young learn quickly. They only taught him as far as they knew, so he wasn't anything close to a top-tier mage. He wasn't planning on becoming one either, with Human Possession as his specialty and with no souls to control, Robin only had a few small tricks, which were great for having fun, but nothing more. And so, magic would've been only a hobby if thinga hadn't changed the way they did. You see, when Robin was 12, a terrible sickness spread through Freesia, and it proved quite fatal to many. Robin and his parents caught the sickness themselves, and his parents knew they wouldn't make it. Robin was still young, though, he was adaptable, and not so rigidly fragile. He might make it if they gave him their strength, and that's exactly what they did. Robin's parents vowed with smiles that they would fight for him and be at his side forever. It was they that taught him in their dying breath how to use their souls in his toy dolls. That's how he managed to get the souls he got: the souls of his parents who would eternally fight by his side and be the strength that Robin lacks. Within a couple of years of training with his new magical power, Robin was ready to join a guild and actually do something with his magic, so he came to Magnolia Town. Here, he hopes to make friends, and pull of pranks, and have some all around fun. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Human Possession Secondary Magic: Dark Écriture (Locked) One or both dolls can fire a beam that can hit the same or different targets. A single beam is more powerful if both dolls fire while in contact with each other. Firing with both dolls requires Robin to remain immobile in order to concentrate. A rope of magic forms between the two dolls. This rope can wrap around opponents and bind them, can be climbed, or used as any normal rope would. The dolls can continue to be controlled by Robin, but Robin will need to be immobile in order to concentrate if the rope is to be maintained and the dolls controlled at the same time. Robin can move and still have the rope if control over the dolls is given up. The dolls then become limp like normal objects. Robin takes 30 minutes to prepare a portal on a solid surface that will create another portal on a solid surface at most 20 ft away. This portal will last for 10 minutes unless closed prematurely and can be used by anyone. The portal’s max size is 15 sq ft. The portal is black, so it does not give a visual of the destination, though the destination can be seen as it is prepared. Passing through it feels like passing through a swampy membrane. Interaction Cliff Notes A prankster to the last. Feminine in appearance, though Robin tries to act away from that. Feels ashamed when reprimanded and is serious in battle. Has dolls that follow Robin around, which Robin uses to fight with, and these dolls contain the souls of Robin's parents. OC Relationships Trivia Okay, I'll admit it. Robin is a guy. But he looks like a girl. He is a trap. You know that and I know that, but your characters don't know that. Also, Robin isn't a horny teen or anything, he's asexual. Quotes None yet. Out of Character Info Timezone: EDT (GMT-4, it's EST but on Daylight Savings Time)